Together in our Dream
by Goule
Summary: Este es un FanFic dedicado a 30 seconds to mars. En el cuento mi historia de como se forma el grupo.
1. Chapter 1: First Step

**Chapter 1:**_ First Step (Primer Paso)_

-Aquí les presento a la primer participante que va a entrar en la casa d gran hermano-decía Pelufo, mientras entraba en auto con migo adentro-… denle un fuerte aplauso a Mica- cuando me abrieron la puerta d auto y vi a todas las personas q me aplaudían, me sentía en Marte.

-Hola-me dijo

-Hola-le conteste

-¿Estas ansiosa?-me pregunto

-Ansiosa... No…. Nerviosa… si

-Jaja, no te preocupes…. tengo una noticia para vos…-cuando me dijo eso se me puso la piel de gallina- no es nada malo- me dijo viendo mi reacción

-¡Ha!, menos mal, me había asustado

-La noticia es que no vas a entrar sola… vas a entrar con otro participante-cuando me dijo eso mi cara era inexplicable, ¡no lo podía creer!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?... ¿Cómo es eso?

-Espera… ¿Quién te corre?

-Perdón… creo que ahora si estoy ansiosa….

-Bueno Mika, para no hacerte esperar más…. Aquí viene tu acompañante y el segundo participante d gran hermano 30.

Cuando llego el auto estaba que no aguantaba más, me estaba por morir. Y cuando bajo de auto, si que me morí… cuando vi bajar a mi acompañante nose como aguante para no desmayarme... Era hermoso…:  
pelo negro (se notaba q su pelo verdadero era marrón como el mío pero un poquito mas claro), cortito; unos ojazos azules q se veían a 30 cuadras; era alto, 1.77 (aprox.)

-Mica, t presento a…


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Capítulo 2:**_ The Meeting_

Jared, tu acompañante- nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla, pude notar que me hizo una radiografía, como las que hago yo (de arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba, de los 2 perfiles, y de atrás) y me parece que se dio cuenta de que yo me había dado cuenta de que me estaba haciendo una radiografía, se puso colorado y desvió su mirada al piso.

-Bueno chicos…-siguió pelufo- … ya pueden entrar, ahí tienen el pasillo y la puerta-empezamos a caminar, esa fue la noche en la cual vi mas flashes en toda mi vida, por fin entramos, no lo podía creer… ya estábamos adentro de GRAN HERMANO 30!

Una vez adentro y sin pensarlo dos veces nos fuimos directo a ver el shacusi (ni idea si se escribe así) estaba en funcionamiento y metimos la mano, el agua estaba re linda re calentita, después fuimos a la pileta, y como vimos que salía humo:

-Jared…. ¿Estará climatizada o es del frió?

-Nose, ni idea.

-Metamos la mano, a ver si esta climatizada o no.

-Bueno, dale-me dijo con una sonrisa matadora.

Cuando metimos la mano, por poco nos morimos congelados xD, sacamos la mano y la teníamos violeta, nos miramos y nos reímos sin dejar de mirarnos, me di cuenta de que lo estaba mirando muy embobada y desvié la mirada hacia el piso… había un silencio muy incomodo y decidí romperlo…

-Hace frío acá afuera… ¿Vamos adentro?

-Dale, yo también estoy empezando a sentir el frió- cuando entramos todo estaba muy ordenado y limpio.

-Esto no va a durar mucho tiempo limpio-me dijo

-¿Por?... ¿Sos muy desordenado?-pregunte intrigada

-No, es mas… odio el desorden, el tema es que la alfombra es blanca y no creo que dure mucho tiempo antes de que a alguien se le caiga algo y la manche… vos, ¿Sos muy desordenada?

-Em… No, maso… depende….

-¿De qué cosa depende?-el chico es más chusma que yo

-Depende de que tenga tiempo…

-Se me hace que vas a ser muy ordenada-me dijo con una sonrisita picarona

-¿Por?....- le pregunte extrañada

Porque acá vas a tener tiempo de sobra-reímos

-¿Sabes algo?....-le dije

-No ¿Qué?- me contestó

-Sos muy gracioso-le dije un poco avergonzada

-Gracias… y vos sos muy linda- me contesto, pero me parece qUE lo ultimo se le escapo por lo colorado que se puso-… perdón, no fue mi intención decirte eso, se me escapo

Me acerque hasta donde estaba y le dije….

-Es mejor pedir perdón q permiso- levanto la mirada y le sonreí-y… decime… ¿Qué hacías antes de entrar acá?

-Nada… estaba en rehabilitación…-me dije un poquito apenado

-Rehabilitación de que-le pregunte un poco preocupada- ¿Se podía preguntar?

-Si, no hay problema…-me decía mientras se le caía una lagrima-rehabilitación alcohólica… Mica…. Me dijo amarrándome de los brazos

-¿Qué?-dije asustada

-Prométeme que si me ves a punto de tomar algo me vas a gritar, pegar o algo de eso…por favor te lo suplico, necesito que me ayudes.

-Si, te lo prometo, yo te voy a ayudar en lo que necesites... ¿Si?

-Gracias-me decía abrasándome tímidamente

-No es nada… y… decime… ¿Qué viniste a buscar acá adentro?

-Estaba buscando gente para armar un grupo y….-pobre... No lo deje terminar

-¿Qué tocas?

-Toco muchas cosas, pero de música toco la guitarra y canto

-¡¿Cantas?!… ¿me cantas algo?

-He…-dijo pensandolo

-¡Dale! Te lo suplico por favor (y le puse cara de perrito triste) ¡no seas malo, dale, dale!

-esta bien...Te voy a cantar una canción mía… mejor te canto solo un pedacito

-mmm…. Bueno, está bien… pero… ¿cuál me vas a cantar?

-Se llama the story:

I've been thinking of everything  
I used to want to be  
I've been thinking of everything  
Of me, of you and me

This is the story of my life  
These are the lies I have created

I'm in the middle of nothing  
And it's where I want to be  
I'm at the bottom of everything  
And I finally start to leave

-¡Que linda canción! Es muy dulce

-Gracias

-¿Se la escribiste a alguien en especial?

-No… la escribí para cuando llegue la chica especial para mi-me dijo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el piso para no encontrar sus ojos con los míos

Desde afuera escuchamos que alguien decía:

-Hola, hola, ¿Hay alguien?-era la voz de una mujer, cosa que sinceramente me preocupo un poco.

-Acá estamos-conteste al ver que Jared estaba muy avergonzado como pronunciar palabra

-Hola-dijeron, pera esta vez fue un hombre- me llamo Frank

-Hola- dijimos a dúo con jared- yo soy Mica-seguí

-Yo Jared-dijo sin levantar la cabeza

-Yo soy Cameron-dijo la chica-mucho gusto

-Igualmente-dijimos con Jared, me preocupe un poco porque jared seguía sin levantar la mirada

Lo agarre de la mano un poco avergonzada y le dije:


	3. Chapter 3: Other People Apart Of Us

-Podemos ir a hablar un segundito afuera?-mi voz sonó muy dulce y me respondió con una mirada y una sonrisita

-¿Qué t pasa?-le dije acariciándole la cara

-Nada, es solo que … esa canción me hizo pensar en que hace mucho que no estoy con una chica y… creo que este va a ser el lugar para encontrarla

-Pero entonces ¿porqué tenias la mirada baja?

-Nose…es que … me sentí bien cantándote esa canción y…creo que…

-Hola, hola-interrumpió otra pareja que entraba a la casa

-Hola- dije mientras Jared miraba al piso

-Yo soy Shannon- contesto el chico

-Y yo soy Kristhi

-Mica, mucho gusto

-…-jared seguía sin decir nada

-El es jared-dije mientras iban adentro

-¿Qué me ibas a decir?-trate de seguir la conversación que tenía con Jared

-Creo que…-se quedo pensativo- creo que es mejor que vallamos adentro

-Esta bien-le dije… pero sin creerle mucho

Fueron llegando todos. La noche paso gran hermano nos saludo y brindamos, cada uno dijo algo y la noche paso, nos acostamos, algunos se pudieron dormir… yo no…

Me levante y me fui a la sala para tirarme en el piso y de repente escucho que alguien me dice:

-¿No podemos dormir?-

-No... Y veo que vos tampoco

-Si, tenes razón-era Jared que para el momento se estaba acostando a mi lado- ¿que te pasa?-siguió

-Nada… la ansiedad es más fuerte que el sueño…y a vos… ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Me crees que somos muy parecidos?-diciendo eso… me mira fijamente a los ojos y nos reímos-pero…-siguió-…. También… -bajo la mirada y no dijo nada mas

Le agarre la cara como para que nuestras miradas se crucen y le dije…

-Dale, decime, podes confiar….-ni bien termine de decir eso….

Me abraso y se puso a llorar…

-¿Qué te pasa?-le dije abrasando muy fuerte

Me contesto en el oído: Es que… nunca nadie había sido tan dulce y amable con migo. Cuando hablo con vos… siento que estoy hablando con un ángel

-Gracias-le conteste- vos también sos muy dulce…, pero decime que te pasa… dale… te quiero ayudar…

-Lo que pasa es que antes de que entre acá… mi abuela estaba muy mal y – rompió en llanto de nuevo-… y … no quiero que le pase nada-dijo mientras seguía llorando

-Jared, jared, mírame, mírame-cuando conseguí que levantara la mirada le agarre la cara y le dije…

-Jared, respira con migo…¿Entendiste?

-…-Me contesto moviendo la cabeza(si)

-Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala –el me seguía

-Y…y… ¿para que es esto?-me pregunto un poco mas calmado

-Es para calmarte, yo siempre lo hago… ¿Te sirvió?

-Si, gracias-me dijo y me volvió a abrasar

Así estuvimos un rato hasta que nos quedamos dormidos…la noche paso… me desperté y jared no estaba al lado mío, me pare rápidamente y lo vi en la cocina… estaba haciendo dos chocolates calientes.

Me acerque despacio, pero me caí, pero no se dio cuenta, me volví a parar y le di un beso en el cachete, me miro y me dijo…

-Hola… pensé que nunca te ibas a levantar-que malo!

-Yo tampoco-sonriéndole- ¿Estas mejor?

-¿He?-me dijo medio extrañado

-Si… ¿Si estas mejor por lo de ayer?-este chico tiene menos memoria que yo

-Si, y todo es gracias a vos…muchas gracias-dijo y me abraso muy fuerte

-He… jared… no puedo respirar-me soltó y reímos

Vinieron los otros chicos, nos saludamos y pasamos la mañana conociéndonos un poco más:

-¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos en ronda?-dije sentándome en el piso

-Si-contestaron unos

-Dale-dijeron otros

Estuvimos hablando toda la mañana y esto saque de cada uno:


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight

**Chapter 4:** _The Fight (La Pelea)_

Cameron: ella quería ser actriz

Frank: el era vegetariano y era petiso… entro a la casa para ayudar a la familia

Kristhi: ella quería ser modelo

Shannon: el era baterista y como jared estaba buscando personas para una banda y se hicieron muy buenos amigos

Elihan: el también cantaba… pero… antes de entrar a la casa ya se conocía con jared y habían tenido unos problemas

Melisa: ella era de descendencia china y estaba buscando a sus papas

Taylor: ella quería ser actriz y se hizo muy buena amiga de cameron

Tomo: en realidad se llamaba Tomislav su familia es d origen croata y entro como experiencia de vida. Tocaba la guitarra y el teclado

Scarlett : otra actriz más! Me hice muy buena amiga de ella!

Matt: toca el bajo y se hizo buen amigo de shann y jared

Avril: ella cantaba muy bien y tomamos mucha confianza

Tim: el también tocaba la guitarra y muy bien

Anjolina: actriz en crecimiento, había trabajado en papeles secundaros en películas

Johnny: el también había actuado en películas… pero en papeles mas grandes que Anjolina y pegaron onda

Sandra: ella era concertista de piano y pego onda con tomo

Silvester: su madre tenia una pequeña adicción con los gatos

Jared: entro para ayudar a su mama(ya que los papas se habían separado) y para armar su grupo

-Chicos-dije como desesperada- ¿Alguien tiene hora?

-Jaja-se rieron todos

-¿Porqué se ríen?-dije con un todo de enojada

-Mica, Mica-me dijo jared poniendo su codo sobre mi hombro- acá no tenemos reloj-me decía mientras que yo le sacaba el codo de mi hombro

-Ha… ¡tenes razón!-le conteste con cara de despistada

-Pero…-siguió amarrándome la mano y poniéndola sobre su estomago-… mi panza me dice que es hora de comer

-Jaja.. Tenes razón… tu panza me da miedo- le dije sacando mi mano de su panza

-¡Chicos!-todos me miraron-¿alguno es vegetariano?

-¡Yo!-contestaron Jared y Frank-yo en realidad soy vegan-siguió jared-pero como huevo

-Yo…-siguió Frank- soy vegetariano nada más

-Jaja-reímos los tres

-Y vos, ¿qué sos?-me pregunto Frank

-Vegan, pero como huevo

-Ha, como yo!-dice jared-ves que te digo que tenemos mucho en común

-Jaja, si-le dije mientras que el me agarraba la mano

-Bueno…chicos… ¿Quién cocina hoy?-pregunte un poco preocupada-si quieren yo puedo cocinar para los vegetarianos y para los que quieren ensalada

-Gracias, Mica-me dijeron Frank y jared

-Mmm… Mica… ¿te molestaría hacerme una ensalada de tomate, lechuga y huevo?-me pregunto Avril, un poco apenada

-Obvio, no es nada-le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro- yo tambien me voy a hacer una… alguien mas quiere una ensalada de esa?

-Obvio-dijeron Frank y Jared a dúo-… pero… - siguió Frank- ¿La mía puede ser sin huevo?

-¡Si, obvio, no hay problema!- le dije con una sonrisa-…y… ¿Quién va a cocinar para los carnívoros, insensibles que no saben a las vacas que comen las matan a los 3 años de vida?

-Jaja, yo-dijo elihan, mirándome con dulzura

Nos pusimos a cocinar…yo estaba lavando la verdura y el le estaba sacando la grasa a la carne para hacer milanesas.. Yo sentía que me miraba y…

No estaba equivocada… cada vez que veía si me estaba mirando, lo estaba haciendo cuando necesite el aceite y lo tenia él al lado… Pase por atrás de el se dio vuelta, me agarro de la cintura y me dio un beso…

-¿Qué haces idiota?- le dije separándome de él y pegándole una cachetada, cuando Jared vio lo que pasaba se acerco a la cocina y le pego una piña…. Se empezaron a pelear. No tardaron en insultarse

-Hijo de *^¨- decía Jared

-¡La con^* de tu hermana!-le decía elihan

-Por favor, basta, no se peleen más-gritaba yo tratando de separarlos, cuando al fin pude separarlos vi que los dos tenían la cara muy lastimada, pero en ese momento el único que me importo fue jared… rápidamente me arrodille a su lado, vi que tenia unas cuantas cortadas, fui al baño y busqué el botiquín con el agua oxigenada lo llevé hasta donde estaba él, puse un poquito en un pedaso de algodón y le dije:

-Jared… esto te va a doler-agarró mi mano… cuando le pasaba el algodón por los cortes la apretaba con fuerza-¿Porqué lo hiciste Jared? ¿Porqué?

-Nose, porque… creo que fue por…

-¡¿Porqué?!

-Por que no lo soporté-dijo mirando hacia abajo

-¿Qué no soportaste?

-No soporte verte así

-¿Así como?-le pregunté un poco extrañada

-Te vi como sufriendo-dijo con la mirada mas baja todavía

Le agarre la cara, lo mire a los ojos y le dije…


	5. Chapter 5: Confession

**Chapter 5:** _Confession (Confesión)  
_

-Gracias, sos muy dulce, no cualquiera lo hubiera hacho- y le di un beso en el cachete muy cerca de la boca… me miro a los ojos y me dijo…

-Gracias a vos… siempre me cuidas, me escuchas, me ayudas, me entendés, sos mucho para mi, desde que entramos acá, desde el primer día vos estuviste con migo cuando te necesité, nunca me fallaste y tampoco nunca me faltaste- mientras el me decía esto mi color pasaba de blanco, a rosa, rojo calma, rojo violento y termine en color borra vino(aclaración: color vino)

Cuando al fin termine de curarlo lo llamó gran hermano, cuando se fue al confesionario Elihan desde el piso me dijo

-Mica, ¿Me ayudas?

-No, no te pienso ayudar, si queres algo… hacelo por vos mismo

Cuando vi a jared salir del confesionario escucho que gran hermano lo llama a Elihan, jared se fue al patio, muy callado y un poco triste, Salí con el y me senté a su lado me quede callada como vi que no hacia nada me arrodille a su lado y puse mis manos sobre su rodillas, de repente se arrodilla el también y me abrasa fuertemente.

-¿Qué paso?-le dije preocupada-¿Qué te dijo Gran Hermano?- mientras que le decía eso sentí que una lagrima le cayo de los ojos

-Me dijo que por esta ves lo único que me va a pasar era estar nominado en la primera gala, pero que si volvía a pasar me echaban del programa-cuando me termino de decir eso lo abrase yo también fuertemente

-Vas a ver que vos no te vas… seguro que le va a decir lo mismo a Elihan y se va a ir él-me parece que eso lo tranquilizó un poco…me seguía abrasando… pero no con tanta fuerza como antes

-Gracias por ayudarme siempre-me decía mientras nos separábamos

-No es nada, vos también me ayudaste- me dio un beso en el cachete muy próximo a la boca y me volvió a abrasar- Jared…-le dije un poco pensativa

-¿Qué?-me dijo un poco preocupado

-¿Me ayudas a terminar de hacer de la ensalada?-le pedí con cara de picara

-Si-me decía poniendo una sonrisita de esa que matan

-Gracias-mientras le daba un beso en el cachete

-No es nada- me dijo amarrándome de la mano y fuimos a la cocina, nos pusimos a hacer la ensalada juntos, y mientras nosotros la condimentábamos, Scarlett fritaba las milanesas

Terminamos de comer, y me fui al patio, al borde de la pileta, para ser mas exacta

Mientras tanto en el comedor…

-Che Frank…-le dice Jared

-¿Qué pasa?-le dijo preocupado

-No es nada malo, he...-le dijo al escuchar el tono de su voz

-Ha… decime… ¿Qué paso?-

-Me gusta Mica-le dijo un poco apenado

-¿Qué te gusta quien?...-dijo gritando

-Hey… te lo dije a vos, no al mundo

-Esta bien… perdón… pero, ¿Sabes qué?... me parece que ella también gusta de vos…

-Nah… ¿Vos decis?

-Si... Es como obvio… la forma que te mira, como te habla, como te agarra la mano, como----Jared no lo dejo terminar

-Yo le agarro la mano… ¿O no?...no… ella también me la agarró el otro día

-Viste… yo te dije…

-Bueno… la voy a buscar

-¡Suerte!-

Jared se fue para donde yo estaba y, de repente…


	6. Chapter 6: The Kiss

**Chapter 6:** _The Kiss (El Beso)_

Siento que me respiran en la nuca, me di vuelta y …

Era jared quedamos a milímetros uno del otro, pero los dos bajamos la cabeza un poco apenados, nos sentamos en el borde de la pileta, había un silencio muy incomodo y jared decidió romperlo

-mmm... Mica-me dijo un poco tímido

-¿Qué pasa?-le dije sin mirarlo

-Gracias-cuando me dijo eso me agarró de la cara y me dio el beso mas dulce que se le puede dar a una persona y yo sin pensarlo dos veces lo seguí y así estuvimos como 10 minutos, hasta que…

-Mika, jared… –nos dimos vuelta bruscamente -… perdonen, no sabia que ustedes……-y se quedo ahí porque con jared no lo dejamos terminar

-no, esta bien, no pasa nada-dijimos a dúo un poco incómodos por la situación

-JARED POR FAVOR AL CONFECIONARIO-dijo gran hermano y yo me fui a sentar a uno de los bancos de al lado de la puerta en el patio

Al rato veo que jared viene caminando muy despacio con la cabeza baja, se acerca hasta donde yo estaba y me dice….

-Mica… –levanto la cabeza y vi que estaba llorando

-¿Qué te pasó?-le dije parándome para abrasarlo

-Mi… mi… mi abuela… ella…murió-me dijo mientras se arrodillaba en el piso, yo lo abrasaba también arrodillada en el piso

-Veni, sentate acá-le decía mientras le mostraba el asiento donde yo estaba antes, se paro con mi ayuda y se sentó yo me arrodille como antes pero el volvió a tirarse arrodillándose y abrasándome como nunca antes, con mucha mas fuerza y dolor que antes, esa noche la pase con el, no comimos y estuvimos abrasados casi toda la noche que estuvimos despiertos, cuando se calmo un poco nos volvimos a sentar en el sillón abrasados y así nos dormimos. Cuando nos despertamos los chicos ya habían comido y Frank nos había dejado una ensalada para cada uno en la mesada de la cocina, las fui a buscar y le lleve la suya a jared, no comió mucho pero algo es algo

-jared-le dije al verlo todavía triste y a punto de llorar de nuevo, le agarre la cara le di un beso, no tan largo como el del día anterior pero muy dulce igual-mira… aunque tu abuela no este en cuerpo ella siempre va a estar en tu cabeza-le decía mientras que ponía mi dedo en su cabeza- y en tu corazón-mientras hacia lo mismo pero en su pecho, me abraso y me dio un beso tan dulce, pero no tan corto como el de la noche en la que Frank nos interrumpió

El día de nominaciones había llegado gran hermano nos había avisado que no le podíamos dar ningún voto ni a Jared ni a Elihan, mis dos votos fueron para Kristhi no me cayo muy bien, hizo algunos comentarios de Frank que no me gustaron nada y mi otro voto fue para Silvester, no fue por nada a que me aya hecho, sino por afinidad

Estaba sentada con jared otra vez en el borde de la pileta

-Mica… te quería pedir perdón por el mal momento que te hice pasar con lo de Elihan, no fue mi intención-me decía agarrándome las manos y bajando la mirada

-No es nada, pero… al final no fue tan malo-dándole un beso

-Si, tenes razón-reímos mientras que me agarraba de la cintura y me daba otro beso-Mica… siguió- aparte de eso te quería pedir otra cosa

-¿Qué?

-Mmm… viste con todo esto que paso, que me escuchas, que me ayudas, yo te quería pedir si era posible que...mmm... Mica…

-¿Qué pasa jared?, me estas asustando!-

-Mica…-me dijo agarrándome las manos con una dulzura que no se imaginan-me preguntaba si…si… Mica, ¿Querés ser mi novia?

-Jared… yo, yo…-le dije soltando sus manos-… necesito tiempo para pensarlo…

-Fue muy rápido… no-me dijo con cara triste- no necesito que me contestes ahora, enserio, fue mi culpa, no me tendría que haber precipitado. Parada al lado del silloncito como estaba, le conteste…


	7. Chapter 7: The Answer

**Chapter 7:** _The Answer (La Respuesta)_

-Si-le dije un poco tímida

-¡¿Qué?!-me dijo muy sorprendido

-Si, si jared, quiero ser tu novia-ni bien terminé de decirle eso corrió hasta donde estaba me alzó y me dio el beso mas dulce que me dieron en toda mi vida… mas todavía… fue mas dulce que el primer beso que me dio

-HERMANITOS! HERMENITOS!-escuchamos que decía Jorge, nos separamos, le agaré la mano y nos fuimos a living-hola chicos-siguió Jorge

-Hola-respondimos todos

-Antes que nada, jared…lo siento mucho-lo dijo con tono como si lo comprendiera y supiera el dolor que sentía

-Gracias Jorge, pero… a todo lo malo ahí que verle el lado bueno… ¿No te perece?-le dijo mirándome de reojo y apretándome la mano

-Si… pero…uia… ¿Yo me perdí algo?-pregunto con cara de pícaro

-Nada que no sepas, Jorge-le dije antes de que Jared dijera algo

-Che Mica… decime… vos antes de entrar acá… ¿Mirabas mucha tele?

-Mmm… puede ser… ¿Por?

-Por que se me hace que me conoces más que yo mismo

-Mmm… puede ser-le dije con cara mas picara que la de el

-Bueno… chicos ustedes saben que hoy es la primer gala de nominación y lamentablemente ya hay nominados… no Jared… Elihan?-dijo mirando a cada uno

-Si- contestaron ambos

-Empiezo a decirles… Mica…

-Si Jorge-le dije apretándole la mano a Jared

-¡No estas nominada!

-¡Hay, gracias!-y Jared me abraso

-Avril, no estas nominada

-No lo puedo creer!

-Cameron….

-Hay….

-Estas nominada

-Si-dijo con tono triste

-Frank…

-….-no dijo nada

-No estas nominado

-¡Gracias chicos!-como lo tenia al lado lo abrase

-Kristhi….No estas nominada-

-Gracias chicos, gracias a todos

-shannon-dijo jorge dando un suspiro

-¿Qué pasa?… no me asustes!

-No estas nominado-termino Jorge…. Inmediatamente se paro y empezó a saltar

-Bueno… shannon basta-le dijo jared riéndose y mirándolo con cara rara

-Perdón, perdón, no fue mi intención señor Leto!

-Melisa… No estas nominada

-Les juro que pensé que iba a estar nominada!

-Taylor…

-Dale jorge, decime que estoy nominada y listo

-No estas nominada

-…-se quedo tan sorprendida que no dijo nada

-Tomo….No estas nominado

-gracias al santísimo demonio

- Silvester…. Estas nominado

-Esta…gracias jorge

-Sandra....No estas nominada

-Mil gracias a todos

-Johnny…No estas nominado

-Wou… nunca pensé que me iban a salvar así.. Gracias

-Engelina… No estas nominada

- Tim… No estas nominado

-Matt… No estas nominado

-Scarlett…. No estas nominada

-Bueno… eso es todo y bueh… Jared y Elihan…. Ya saben… los dos están nominados- termino de decir eso y me apretó la mano con mucha fuerza-chicos… eso es todo… nos vemos en la gala de expulsión…chau

-chau dijimos todos- cuando se fue, jared inmediatamente me agarro de la cintura y me dio un beso pero un ruido nos hizo parar….


	8. Chapter 8: Halloween

**Chapter 8: **_Halloween (Noche de Brujas)_

-Cof,cof,cof…-era Frank- cof,cof

-¿Qué pasa?...-le dije con tono de enojada

-¿No era que ustedes eran vegetarianos?-cuando dijo eso todos reímos al parecer todos estaban viendo el "espectáculo"que estábamos dando con Jared, los dos nos pusimos rojos.

La noche paso, la noche y los días, ya era sábado, un día antes de la primera gala de expulsión, como saben en argentina los sábados hay un permitido de alcohol y una fiesta temática, esta fiesta fue d halloween y rara casualidad… Jared era drácula y yo era una vampiresa. Ni bien entramos todo era oscuro con humo y tela de arañas por todos lados y había una caja con arañas, ni bien las vi grite como una loca, Jared muy preocupado y pensando que se me había salido una pierna o algo así me pregunto:

-Mica… ¿Qué te pasa?-mientras me tocaba la pierna para asegurarse que la tenia puesta

-He... Jared… mi pierna esta bien, no tiene nada de malo-le dije mientras agarraba su mano, la sacaba de mi pierna y la ponía en mi cintura

-Ha… veo que estas lo sufientemente bien como para jugar con fuego- me dijo besándome

-Jaja, entonces me voy a jugar con Frank-le dije devolviéndole el beso

-Tu chiste no me causa-poniendo cara de enojado

-Bueh… ahora te sale el actor de adentro, me haces sentir mal y tengo que pasar toda la noche haciéndote mimitos… ¿O me equivoco?

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?

-Verdura

-Pero… ¿Qué te paso que gritaste antes?

-Ha… es que hay una caja con tarántulas y soy aracnofoba

-Que sos aracno… ¿Qué?-

-Aracnofoba, le tengo pánico a las arañas-le dije eso y puso una cara tan rara que no cabe explicación- y hay una caja con arañas y me da miedo entrar-mientras lo abrasaba

-No te preocupes, si alguna araña te quiere dar un beso y la voy a alejar de vos… creeme

-Jaja… gracias, pero creo que no me va a creer dar un beso, se me hace que me va a creer morder

-Bueno.. En ese caso….. Hay si que no te puedo ayudar en nada

-Que malo que sos con migo… yo que te ayudo, que te escu--- no me dejo terminar, me agarro de la cara y me dio un beso, creo, no se porque, que el beso era para que me calle

-Me encanta cuando te pones así

-Y a mi me encanta cuando me cortas así. Perdón, se me escapo

-Es mejor pedir perdón que permiso-me dijo y después me abrazo

-Yo siempre te voy a cuidar, aunque sea de una hormiga o de un idiota como el que te lastimo hace unos días-

-Te quiero-le dije besándolo

-Yo no… ni bien me dijo eso mi cara cambio completamente, de felicidad, paso a una tristeza que no se imaginan-… yo no te quiero… yo te amo-diciéndome eso … rompí en llanto, jared no entendía porque, entonces no tuvo mejor idea que alzarme y llevarme al patio, en el silloncito en el que el había estado llorando por su abuela, me senté y el hizo lo mismo a mi lado

-¿Qué te pasa angelito mío?... ¿Dije algo malo?... ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Que--no lo deje terminar

-No me pasa nada, no dijiste nada malo, tampoco hiciste algo malo… es mas… hiciste lo mejor que cualquier persona pudo haber hecho…


	9. Chapter 9: All

**Chapter 9: **_All (Todo)_

-Amaste-cuando termine de decirle eso ninguno lo pensamos y nos empezamos a besar como nunca antes en estos días en los que nos habíamos conocido y nos habíamos hecho novios… cuando nos separamos nos abrasamos muy dulcemente- yo también te amo, sos lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida… cuando entre acá ya no tenia esperanzas sobre el amor, ya no creía en el amor, vos me hiciste volver a creer, vos recobraste lo que yo había perdido, vos recobraste mis esperanzas. Gracias-le decía mientras se me caían unas lagrimas y el las secaba con sus pulgares

-Vos no tenes nada que agradecer…-me decía con los ojos llorosos por la emoción de lo que le había dicho- yo te tengo que agradecer a vos por dejarme entrar en tu vida y por haber entrado en la mía… yo no soy de confiar mucho en la gente… pero… cuando te vi por primera ves sentí que no eras como todas las demás personas que yo conozco… sentí algo mas… sentí… sentí…. Mica… ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

-¿Cómo?-le dije un poco extrañada con su pregunta

-Si crees que la gente se puede enamorar con solo una mirada

-He… jared… se lo que significa, no soy tonta-diciéndole eso le pude sacar una sonrisita de esas que me gustan

¿Crees? porque eso fue lo que me paso cuando te vi… te acordas… cuando nos presento pelufo. Estabas muy linda ese día… bueh… esa noche- nos miramos en silencio y reímos

-¿Sabes qué?- le pregunte secando sus lagrimas

-…-no me contesto

-Sí, creo en el amor a primera vista… porque es lo que me paso cuando te vi… esa noche que pelufo nos presento… ¿Te abordas?... me acuerdo que me hiciste una radiografía de pies a cabeza, de cabeza a pies de los dos perfiles y de atrás-nos empezamos a matar de la risa…

No podíamos más cuando viene Tim y nos dice…

-Chicos… ¿Van a entrar el SUM?(salón d usos múltiples)

-Si, obvio-contestamos a dúo sin dejar de mirarnos fijamente a los ojos

-¿Saben que es lo mejor, chicos?-nos dijo Tim

-¿Qué?-contesto Jared mientras me abrasaba muy dulcemente

-¡Hay… alcohol!, tomen-dijo dándonos una botellita individual de cerveza a cada uno lo mire a Jared y con la mirada le dije que ni se le ocurra, que no le iba a hacer bien

-Gracias Tim… pero… nosotros no tomamos-le dije agarrando las botellas y devolviéndoselas- perdón

-No… perdonen ustedes, me parece que los interrumpí con sus asuntos-dije agarrando las botella y caminando hacia atrás muy despacio

-Jaja… no… no interrumpiste nada-le dije mientras jared me volvía a abrasar… cuando se fue, jared me agarro las manos, se le cayo una lagrima y me abraso

-Gracias por ayudarme a pasar esta etapa de mi rehabilitación- me dijo dándome un beso en el cachete y volviendo a abrasarme muy fuertemente

-No es nada… pero… ¿No era que habías salido de rehabilitación?-le pregunte un poco enojada y preocupada

-Si… me dieron el alta… pero me dijeron que me faltaba la parte mas difícil… rechazar la bebida y vos me ayudaste con eso… te voy a estar agradecido de por vida- me dijo dándome un tierno pero muy romántico beso

-Ya te dije que no es nada… te prometí que te iba a ayudar en todo lo que necesites y eso es lo que estoy haciendo… ¿O no te lo prometí?

-Si, pero…

-¿Pero qué Jared?

-Pero… es mucho mas de lo que yo esperaba recibir… yo no te merezco… vos te mereces a alguien bueno.. A alguien recto… alguien que este a tu alcance… yo no soy nada más que un gusano que se metió en la manzana más dulce del mejor árbol

-ESCUCHAME!-(lo que esta en mayúscula es gritado)le dije pegándole una cachetada- NO QUEIRO QUE NUNCA MAS REPITAS QUE NO ME MERESES… VOS MERESES MUCHO MÁS DE LO QUE PENSAS, VOS SOS UNA PERSONA QUE LUCHO CONTRA SUS MALOS HABITOS Y LOS CORRIGIÓ Y COMO CUALQUIERA PERSONA NECESITASTE AYUDA-mientras que le decía esto note que unas cuantas lagrimas caían de sus ojos por su cara hasta que cayeron al piso- Jared… escúchame-le dije bajando un poco el tono de mi voz- vos no sos ningún gusano… vos sos una de las mejores personas que yo conocí durante mis 20 años- mientas le decía esto de mis ojos también fueron cayendo unas cuantas lagrimas-… vos no sabes lo que estas diciendo… no tenes idea… vos te mereces TODO!, no se de que otra manera te lo puedo decir…- rompimos en llanto y nos abrasamos durante toda la noche y así nos dormidos… abrasados como tantos otros días… lo que significo que no fuimos a la fiesta, pero les puedo asegurar que la pasamos mejor que ellos, por lo menos yo y jared no tomo alcohol… pero… la pregunta era… ¿Iba yo a lograr que el no tomara ninguno de los sábados? Que buena pregunta… ¿No?

Cuando me desperté, Jared seguía dormido, me fui a la cocina sin hacer ruido, había algunos chicos despiertos y me puse a hablar con ellos, en eso viene Frank (que se acabada de despertar), me saluda, me agarra del brazo y me dice…


	10. Chapter 10: Swimming Pool

**Chapter 10: **_Swimming Pool (Pileta)_

-Mica… Jared te pregunto lo de….-no hizo falta que terminara la oración… le puse mi dedo en su boca para frenarlo y le conteste…

-Si, me lo pregunto y le respondí

-Y… ¿Qué le respondiste?.. Quiero saber… dale decime-

-¿Vos qué pensas?... ¿Qué se te ocurre que le pude haber respondido?

-Que... ¿Si?-me contestó pensativo

-Che… ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

-Felicitaciones-me dijo y después me abraso

-Gracias, yo te contesto por el también, pero… ¿Vos cómo sabías?

-Ha…yo como verdura y adivino

-Jaja … que mal chiste… ¿Qué te dijo jared?

-Me parece que la que adivinas sos vos

-No, para nada… es que es medio como obvio

-Bueh… si tenes razón… me dijo que gustaba de vos y le dije que se anima a ir y preguntarte y--- no pudo terminar

-Gracias-le dije abrasándolo-… si no fuera por vos jared nunca se habría animado y yo menos -gracias-dándole un beso en el cachete que sin creer fue demasiado cerca de la boca

-Si queres lo hago más seguido-me dijo con cara de pícaro y yo pegándole despacito en el brazo

-Bueno… me voy a despertar al bello durmiente- fui al sillón de afuera y vi que no estaba-debe haber ido al baño-pensé, pero no…de repente unos brazos me agarron de la cintura por atrás y una vos muy dulce me dice al oído

-Hola angelito de la guarda- me di vuelta y le di un beso

-Hola mi amor, ¿Vamos a desayunar?

-Bueno, dale

-Pero, hoy al chocolate caliente lo hago yo… ¿Si?

-Lo que mi angelito quiera-me dijo dándome un beso

Hice los chocolates los calenté en el microondas le di uno a Jared , me tome el mío y me fui a bañar, salí d la ducha, me cambie, había pasado mas o menos 1 h y 30 min. desde que desayunamos

-Chicos…-pregunte casi gritando para que todos me presten atención-… ¿Alguien se viene a la pileta con migo?

-Uia-dijeron todos acordándose de que teníamos pileta

-No me acordaba que teníamos pileta- dijo Johnny

-Jaja. Yo tampoco-dijeron todos

-Y… ¿Qué esperamos?-dije incitándolos-…¡Vallan a cambiarse!- Todos lo hicieron. Pero… antes de que jared se valla a cambiar le dije

-Jar… espera

-¿Qué pasa?

-En realidad lo dije para que podamos estar solos un ratito-le dije poniéndole cara picara

-¡Que tramposa que sos!-me dijo alzándome de la cintura y dando vueltas

-Hay, no-decía riéndome-.. Jar, bajame, me mareo, por favor, bajame!

-Bueno… esta bien- me dijo con cara de perrito triste

-Veni-le dije mientras le agarraba la mano y lo llevaba para el patio

-¿Porqué tanto apuro?- me decía mientras yo le sacaba el micrófono

-Jar…-le dije mientras lo abrasaba por el cuello-… ¿Sabes nadar?

-Si… ¿Por?-me pregunto con miedo

-No… por nada- y en eso ago que nos caigamos a la pileta

-Que tramposa que sos- me decía mientras me hacía cosquillas

-Jar… no… por favor… me hace mal… después no paro de reírme en todo el día, por favor… dale…basta-pero mía palabras le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro…

-Con que empezaron sin nosotros- dijo Silvester que venia acompañado de todos los otros chicos

-Mmm.. Bueno… es que tardaban mucho y hacia mucho calor

-Si… su calor-dijo Tim en vos baja

-Hey… Te escuche-dijo Jared reprochando

-Bueno… pero me vas a decir que no-nuestro color era definitivamente borra vino!

-¿Qué esperan para meterse?-dije cambiando de tema

-Tenes razón dijeron y se metieron todos a la vez de un chapuzón. Con Jared nos abrasamos muy fuerte porque teníamos miedo de que alguno se nos cayera encima.. Pero no paso nada cuando todos ya estaban adentro con Jared nos soltamos pero no sin antes darnos un beso


	11. Chapter 11: Who?

**Chapter 11**: _Who? (¿Quién?)_

-Jar…tengo frió-le dije mostrándole que se me había puesto la piel de gallina

-Si, yo también... está fría el agua

-Si, pero no como el primer día, ¿Te acordas que nuestras manos salieron violetas? Jaja

Al salir me envolví en una toalla, pero seguía teniendo frió, entonces vino jared y con un tallón nos tapo a los dos

-Gracias-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Mmm… Mica…

-Si, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es que… vos nunca me dijiste porque entraste a la casa

-Es que vos nunca me preguntaste-le dije robándole un beso

-Ha… tenes razón… y bueno… ¿Porqué entraste a la casa?

-Y… mas que nada entre para ver si podía volver a creer en el amor y si podía recobrar mis esperanzas… y vos ya hiciste eso… así que yo ya me puedo ir tranquila, sabiendo de que ya cumplí con lo que me propuse... pero el premio no le viene mal a nadie… ¿No?

-Primero que nada, vos no te vas a ir… me prometiste que me ibas a ayudar con lo que yo necesite… y te necesito-me dijo dándome en beso en la frente

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me crees?- le dije agarrándole la mano

-No, no es eso… para nada, lo que pasa es que….- rompió en llanto, no sabía porque así que, como siempre, lo abrase fuertemente

-¿Qué te pasa lindo?-le dije secando sus lagrimas con mis pulgares

-Es que… es que- me dijo entre llanto y llanto-me acorde de cuando gran hermano me dijo lo de mi abuela-y volvió a romper en llanto

-Jar… ¿Te acordas lo que te dije?

-Si, si-me decía un poco mas calmado- me dijiste que aun que no este en cuerpo va a estar en mi cabeza y en mi corazón

-Muy bien, muy bien-le dije abrasándolo para darle tranquilidad

-Gracias por estar siempre Mica-me dijo dándome un beso

-Yo te prometí que te iba a ayudar siempre, ¿No?-le dije secándole las ultimas lagrimas que caían de sus hermosos ojos azules

-Si, y siempre lo hiciste, te amo mucho-me dijo amarrándome la cara con ambas manos y besándome

-Yo también te amo-le dije entre beso y beso

La tarde pasaba lentamente y la noche nos asechaba como un puma a una gacela

-¡HERMANITOS, HERMANITOS!-decía Jorge desde la televisión

-Hola jorgito-le dije mandándole un besito para ver la reacción de Jared y obviamente no fue muy amigable, ya que me agarro la mano como diciéndome "¿Qué haces? vos sos mi novia, no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer"

-Hola Mica, veo que estas muy cariñosa hoy

-Obvio Jorgito-le dije mientras le agarraba el brazo a Jared y le daba un beso en el hombro

-Bueno… a ver, los nominados que levanten la mano, jared levanto la mano que tenia desocupada- vamos a empezar con las demás. Cameron… seguís en la casa…-

-¡Gracias gente!

-Felicitaciones-le dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Gracias jorge!-le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Silvester… seguís en la casa

-…-se quedo sin palabras

-Ahora... chicos… díganme… ¿Qué quieren que diga, quien se va o quien se queda?-pregunto Jorge en general

-Deci quien se queda Jorgito-le dije con para de picara

-Si me lo decis con esa cara, te digo la Biblia de memoria

-Bueno Jorge, dale-dijo jared un poco celoso

-Bueno… quien se queda en la casa de gran hermano 30 es…-uso un silencio tan denso que el aire se podía cortar con tijera- quien se queda en la casa de gran hermano es…-continuó Jorge- quien se queda es…


	12. Chapter 12: Sorry

**Chapter 12:**_ Sorry (Perdón)_

-Jared, felicitaciones. Bueno… a vos Elihan te veo en un ratito

-Bueno…-dijo un poco triste Elihan

Todos lo abrasaron, le desearon lo mejor, pero con jared nos quedamos distanciados de el, para que no vuelva a pasar lo de antes. Cuando salimos al patio para despedirlo no lo dudo dos veces y me agarro la cara muy fuertemente y me beso, me agarraba la cara de tal manera que no me podía soltar. Llega Jared, le agarra las manos y las saca de mi cara y así me pude separar de el, cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos de el como para que no me pudiera besar otra vez vi que Jared se le acerco como para pegarle, pero yo corrí atrás de él y me pude poner a delante, me quiso correr pero no pudo

-Jared, para con todo esto-le decía agarrándole la cara-, no ves que el quiere que vos te enojes, le vallas a pegar y que te echen del programa-cuando le dije eso reaccionó-... también el quiere que nosotros nos separemos… pero no puede, se cada ves que lo hace… nosotros estamos más unidos… ¿No te parece?

-Tenes razón angelito de la guarda-me decía mientras se acercaba a mi para darme un beso y yo ni lenta ni perezosa, di el ultimo paso y nos besamos delante de Elihan para mostrarle que lo que hacia era en vano, todos los chicos(menos Elihan) nos aplaudieron

-Chau Elihan-le dije soltando a jared y volviéndolo a besar para darle todavía más celos

-Ya van a ver, ustedes dos… -nos decía apuntándonos con el dedo-… ya van a ver que los voy a poder separar, la felicidad es solo por un tiempo, no es por toda la vida

-¿Sabes qué? …-le dije acercándome a el-, la vida… también es un periodo de tiempo… a veces dura mas… a veces menos… pero es un periodo de tiempo al fin- le termine de decir eso y me volvió a dar un beso, pero este fue más corto, jared atinó a pegarle, pero lo frene poniéndola una mano en su pecho sin dejar de mirar a Elihan y le dije- deja… no vale la pena, el no se cuenta que cuanto mas lo hace, mas nos une-dije eso y bese a jared, Elihan nos miró con cara de recelos y se fue por la misma puerta por la que entró.

Todos se fueron adentro, estaba yendo hacia la puerta cuando jared me agarra del brazo y me dice…

-Mica… perdóname

-Pero… ¿Porqué?... si no hiciste nada malo-de dije acariciándole el pelo

-Si que hice… te hice sufrir…. siempre lo hago-me decía mientras los ojos se les llenaban de lagrimas

-No Jar… vos me haces la mujer mas feliz de la tierra-le decía dándole un beso en el cachete

-Pero... es que siempre te hago lo mismo… siempre… ¡te juro que no es mi intención!-me decía mientras se les caían unas lagrimas

-Vos no me hiciste nada malo, ¡Lindo!, ya te dije que lo único que hiciste fue hacerme la mujer mas feliz del mundo… y yo no creo que eso sea nada malo- de dije sacándole una sonrisa y secando sus lagrimas con mis pulgares

La noche transcurrió normalmente, salvo por un pequeño inconveniente…


	13. Chapter 13: Secret

**Chapter 13: **_Secret (Secreto)_

A la mitad de la noche resulta que escucho que se abre la puerta de nuestro cuarto(el cuarto de las chicas), me senté en mi cama para poder ver quien interrumpía mi sueño, veo que esa persona (que aun no podía identificar) se acercaba cada vez mas a mi cama, hasta que me habla…ahí si reconocí quien era

-Mica…-era Frank-… necesito hablar con vos

-Si, ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte un poco asustada-… me estas asustando, ¡decime!

-No te asustes, no es nada malo

-Ha… bueno… ¿Te queres sentar o preferís que vallamos afuera?

-Si no te molesta, preferiría que vallamos a un lugar mas tranquilo

-Si, esta bien, como prefieras -cuando salimos de la habitación, fuimos a la cocina… quería prepararme un chocolate caliente para mantenerme despierta, nos sentamos en el sillón donde hablamos con Jorge

-¿Qué te pasa Frank?-le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro

-Mica… esto es algo que solo lo sabe una persona-

-Pero… ¿Qué es tan importante que solo lo sabes vos y una persona?

-Mica… yo… yo… afuera de la casa tengo un novio

-Perdón… pero… no te entiendo-

-Ten-go no-vio-

-O sea … sos… gay?

-Gay… no… bi sexual... si-me dijo un poco avergonzado

Le agarre la cara y le dije

-No te tiene que avergonzar… vos sos así… y si alguien no lo acepta que se joda… se esta perdiendo de conocer a una gran persona

-Gracias- me dijo abrasándome

-Y… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si… lo que quieras

-¿Cómo se lama tu…?-mmm como se lo podía preguntar

-Gee, bueh… en realidad gerard… pero cariñosamente le digo gee

-Y decime… el también es bisexual o es gay directamente

-Es bisexual como yo, antes de que nos pongamos de novios el estaba con una china, se llamaba Katmandú, era horrible… me parece que se puso con ella por despecho a Orlando

-Me agarra la re ternura cuando me decis eso-le dije abrasándolo

-¿Sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-Jared tiene razón cuando dice que vos siempre lo entendés

-Gracias- así estuvimos hablando de nuestras vidas y de las expectativas de las mismas, me contó que su familia era de Australia y que habían perdido todo en un tsunami y que ninguno de la misma sabia que el era bisexual, solo su hermana, pero no sabia que estaba de "novio" con Gee

Cuando nos estábamos quedando dormidos me dice

-Mica… enserio… gracias por escucharme, entenderme y no hacerme sentir raro, te juro que dude mucho de contárselo a alguien, tenia miedo de que me despreciara o algo de eso, pero cuando Jared me decía que vos lo escuchabas , lo entendías y lo ayudabas, me insito en que te cuente lo que me pasaba, esque preferí no contárselo a el… no se si se entiende porque… y estoy muy alegre de haberlo hecho-me dijo y de vez en cuando soltaba una lagrimita

-Gracias, y yo también me alegro que vos ayas confiado en mí como para contarme semejante secreto- le dije eso y lo abrase, de ahí nos fuimos cada uno a nuestros cuartos, pero cuando llegue vi algo raro en mi cama…


	14. Chapter 14: The Bet

**Chapter 14:**_ The Bet (La Apuesta)_

-Mica… ¿Dónde estabas?-era Jar

-Hay, Jar... ¡Me asustaste!-dije sin darle importancia a su pregunta

-Micaela… ¿Dónde estabas?

-Frank me pidió hablar- le dije bufando

-¿De qué?

-Vos sabes que yo te diría todo... pero esto no se si te lo puedo contar

-Ha… esta bien-me dijo-, lo voy a tener en cuenta he…

-Jar… así como vos decis que yo te entiendo a vos, necesito que vos me entiendas que mi, esto no es algo mío…-le dije sentándome al lado de el-… y tampoco se si es algo que se puede contar. Como yo no le cuento a nadie lo que hablo con vos… tampoco te puedo decir a vos lo que hablo con otros… entendeme… por favor

-Sí, tenes razón, perdóname, me dijo dándome un beso

-¿Qué te pasa que estas despierto?

-Te extrañaba…- me dijo con cara de nenito

-Yo no

-…-por su cara me di cuenta que estaba decepcionado

-Yo no porque estaba soñando con vos… ¿Qué pensaste que te iba a decir, lindo?

-Te quiero tanto, pero tanto…. Que debería estar en los _Records Guienes_… ya me imagino el titulo: EL AMOR EN TODA SU ESTATURA (1.77)

-Jaja… sos muy gracioso Mosho

-¿Mosho?

-Jaja, si. _HerMOSO; HerMOSHO; MOSHO_

-Gracias angelito de la guarda, vos sos muy linda

-Gracias- le dije dándole un beso en la frente

-Mica… ¿Queres chocolate?

-Mmm… que propuesta tan interesante… acepto con mucho gusto su invitación… señor Leto

-Muchas gracias señora de Leto

-Jaja, no es nada… de usted yo acepto ¡todo!

-¿Me aceptaría que la escoltara hasta la cocina?

-Con mucho gusto Sir Jared Joseph Leto- dije soltando una risa

Me alzó, me llevo hacia la mesada, como en las películas románticas

-Esperad aquí doncella-me dijo sin evitar que se le escape una risa

-Sería capas de esperad aquí hasta el fin de la tierra príncipe blanco

-Mmm… Mica… el príncipe era azul… no blanco

-Ya se… tonto… pero… decime, ¿Acaso tu piel es azul? No se si yo soy daltónica o que… pero tu piel es blanca… ¿O no?

-Tenes razón, cuando tenes razón, tenes razón

-Mi príncipe blanco, me parece que ya están los chocolates- deje señalándole el microondas

-Uia....- paro el microondas, y saco las tasas, el chocolate estaba hirviendo-, hay no… hirvió-dijo desilusionado

-No importa, a mi gusta bien caliente-le dije agarrándole la cara y dándole un beso en la frente-…. No te preocupes… podemos esperar a que se enfríen un poco

-Si, siempre tenes razón

-Jared, Jared… ¡Que ingenuo que sos!... lo que pasa es que vos sos medio tonto, viste… y me haces parecer inteligente, por eso te quiero

-Solo por eso…-me dijo poniendo carita de que iba a llorar

-No… y también porque sos el príncipe NO AZUL mas lindo que conozco-dándole un tierno beso en los labios- te amo Jared

-Yo te amo mas- me dijo dándome dos besos

-Bueno… creo que los chocolates ya se enfriaron lo suficiente, como para que "mister no me quiero quemar" no se queme

-Tu sarcasmo no me gusta para nada- me dijo mientras agarraba mi taza y la suya- ¿Sabes qué?... ahora no te doy tu taza-… me dijo alejándola de mi, poniendo las tasas en la otra paste de la mesada de mármol y volviendo a acercarse a mi- ¿Sabes qué?...

-¿Qué?...-le dije mientras se me acercaba todavía mas

-Te quiero… te quiero-en los puntos suspensivos me besaba-….te quiero-me dijo agarrándome de la cintura-… te quiero… ¡hacer cosquillas!- y ni lento ni perezoso empezó con las cosquillas

-¡Basta, basta!- le gritaba desde el piso que me había tirado para hacerme cosquillas mas fácilmente-… ¡Por favor Jared, basta!

-Por tu sarcasmo… no paro nada. Pero te voy a dar una ventajita

-Te escucho- le dije un poco más calmada porque había parado para hablarme, pero seguía sentado arriba mío

-Me voy a levantar de arriba tuyo y te voy a dejar ir a buscar una almohada para que estemos a la par

-Dale… pero primero….-le dije dándole un beso-… eso

-A ver…-me dijo parándose y alcanzándome su mano- veni que te ayudo

-Gracias… me parece que usted también tendría que ir a buscar una almohada

-Si vos lo decis…

-y… decime….-le dije mientras me levantaba con su ayuda-¿Qué esperas para ir a buscar la almohada?

-Que vos también la vallas a buscar

-Bueno… vamos juntos- le dije mientras le tendría la mano como para cerrar un trato

-Trato hecho- me dijo mientras me agarraba la mano y me la sacudía

-Jar… ¡me estas por sacar el brazo!

-Huy, perdóname angelito de la guarda

-No hay problema- de ahí nos fuimos a buscar cada uno su respectiva almohada a su respectivo cuarto a su respectiva cama

-Cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación sin hacer ruido, veo que jared esta haciendo lo mismo

-Jaja

-¿De qué te reís?

-No, de nada-le dije haciéndome la idiota- espera…-seguí-… en la puerta del cuarto no que nos van a revolear con todo

-Bueno, dale-me dijo agarrándome la mano. Cuando nos alejamos de los cuartos nos fuimos al patio- vos en una punta y yo en la otra ¿Te parece?

-¡Me parece perfecto!.... pero para hacerlo mas interesante… el que pierda, va a tener que hacer todo lo que el otro le diga por un día entero ¿Qué me decis?

-Mmm… es que..

-¿Qué pasa Leto?, ¿Tenes miedo de perder con tu novia?

-¡Ahora si vas a ver, lo que LETO puede hacer!

-Dale, me vas a enseñar a rascarme- le termine de decir eso y una almohada me golpeó en la panza

-Queres jugar sucio, vas a jugar sucio y vas a ver que tan sucio puedo jugar-diciendo eso agarre la almohada que el me había tirado y se las mostré en forma burlona

-Sí que jugas sucio- me puso cara de enojado

-¡Vos querías un juego sucio y lo vas a tener!- le dije tirandole una de las almohadas y pegándole en la cara

-Con que si- me dijo mientras se acercaba

-No Jared, ¡no podes pasar a mi lado!

-Vos querías un juego sucio, un juego sucio vas a tener- me dijo agarrándome por la cintura dejando a mis brazos detrás. Haciendo eso me saco la almohada, así que era el que tenia el poder, tiro las almohadas, me tiro al piso y se me sentó encima- creo, que vas a tener que hacer todo lo que yo te diga por un día entero

-¿Sabes qué?....

-¿Qué?

-Estas muy equivocado- le dije haciéndole cosquillas para que se aflojara y yo pudiera pasar a estar arriba de el- ¿Ves?, te dije que estabas muy equivocado- le decía estando arriba de él

-Tenes razón, ¿Qué quiere que haga mi angelito de la guarda?

-Mmm… primero, quiero que vallas a la cocina y que me calientes el chocolate que me sacaste como hace una hora

-Esta bien, pero necesito que salgas de arriba mío- me dijo poniéndose el arriba-… ahora esta mejor- me decía mientras se paraba y nuevamente me ofrecía su mano para hacer lo mismo

-Gracias caballero- le dije agarrando su mano

-No es nada doncella- reímos

-Venga para la cocina- me decía mientras me alzaba

-Me parece que no me queda otra que ir con usted, ¿No, musculoso?- le decía dándole un beso

-No, no le queda otra, ya que por un día yo haré todo lo que usted me pida

-De acuerdo, su propuesta es muy interesante- le dije sin evitar que se me suelte una risita

Me calentó el chocolate y se calentó el suyo, los tomamos y nos fuimos a acostar, pero el en vez de irse al cuarto de los chicos me dijo

-Mica…-con tono dudoso

-¿Qué pasa Mosho?- le pregunte abrasándolo por el cuello

-¿Podemos dormir en la misma cama?- me dijo un poco apenado

-Mmm….-le dije quedándome pensativa-, bueno, pero no hagamos nada porque acá hay 36 cámaras y no quiero lastimar a nadie afuera… ¿Si?- le dije agarrándole las manos

-Si, no hay problema- me dijo dándome un tierno beso en los labios-¿Entramos?

-Si, dale- le dije abriendo la puerta, entramos y nos empezamos a dirigir a mi cama, pero cuando estábamos a mitad de camino, nos tropezamos con algo que estaba en el piso

-Hay... Jar-le dije mientras me reía a más no poder-, ¿Con qué nos tropezamos?

-Nose Mica…-me dijo mientras el también se mataba de la risa-… este es su cuarto, no tengo idea lo que pueden ustedes llegar a tirar en el piso

-Mejor ni te cuento…-le dije un poco mas calmada

-Mica… me dio miedo lo último que me dijiste

-Jar… ¿Te parece que ya nos vallamos para la cama?

-Dale, va a ser mejor- me dijo parándose y yo atrás de el

Cuando ya estábamos en la cama me acosté sobre su pecho y mientras me acariciaba el pelo me fui quedando dormida, pero antes de que lo hiciera por completo Jared me dice

-Mica te amo-dándome un beso en la cabeza

-Yo también Jared- le dije casi dormida, después de eso nos quedamos dormidos hasta unos cuchicheos me despertaron


	15. Chapter 15: Surprise I

**Chapter 15: **_Surpreise I (Sorpresa I)_

-Chicas, ¿Qué cuchichean tanto?-les pregunte con tono de dormida

-Nada… vos seguí durmiendo- me dijo melisa

-No puedo les tengo que pedir algo a todos

-Ha… esta bien- dijo con un tono de preocupación- ¿Lo vas a despertar a Jared?

-No… el tema es ese

Salimos de la habitación en silencio absoluto para no despertar a Jar y a algunas de las chicas que seguían durmiendo. Fuimos a la cocina

-Chicos, miren… hoy es el cumple de Jared…. Y le quería hacer una fiesta sorpresa esta noche y para eso necesito su ayuda

-Mica, nos podes pedir lo que quieras, por lo menos a mi-me dijo Frank abrasándome por atrás

-Jaja… gracias Frank

-Decinos que necesitas-me dijo Silvester

-Necesito que todos les sean indiferentes hoy

-Mmm… Mica… que es ser indiferente- me preguntó un poco apenado Shannon

-Suponte… si nos viene a saludar, saludalo sin importancia

-¿Me das un ejemplo más claro?

-Jaja si… mira… Frank va a ser de Jared y yo voy a ser de yo

-Hola chicos…-empezó Frank caminando desde el baño

-Ha… Jared, hola-le dije despreocupada- ¿Entendiste Shann?-le dije dirigiéndome a él

-Sí, gracias. Es muy buena tu imitación de Jared-le dijo a Frank mientras le daba una chupada al mate-Mica…-dijo volviéndose a mi-, ¿Queres mate?

-No, gracias no me gusta el mate-le dije tomando una galletita

-Hola a todos-dijo Jared muy sonriente

-Ha… Jared… hola-le dijo Shannon

-Hola Jared-dijeron otros

-¿Qué pasa?, no me vas a saludar…-dijo acercándose a mí y tratando de darme un beso

-Hola Jar….- le dije alejándome de el para que no me bese

-Mica… podemos hablar…- me dijo mientras que me agarraba la mano-… a solas…-mientras miraba a los demás

-Sí, no hay problema

Estando afuera nos sentamos en el silloncito de siempre

-Mica, ¿Qué pasa?

-Mmm…Jar, no te entiendo… no se de que me estas ablando

-Mica, no soy tonto. Cuando llegue se callaron todos… un poquito mas obvios no podían ser

-Jar, no se… vos llegaste 3 segundos después que yo… no tengo idea de que estaban ablando antes

-Entonces…. –me dijo triste-, ¿Porqué no me quisiste besar?

-Jar… lo que pasa… es que no me gusta mucho estar bazuqueándome con vos delante de ellos… no me siento cómoda…

-Esta bien… si vos no queres… no hay problema… pero… ahora no nos ve nadie… me das un beso

-Esta bien… pero uno solo…- al hacerlo lo tuve que hacer sin ganas. Y lamentablemente se dio cuanta

-Mica… ¿Qué pasa?...-me dijo muy tiste-… ¿Ya no me queres?-en ese momento tenia ganas de agarrarle cara y besarlo como nunca antes pero no podía

-No Jar… ¿Qué decis? ¿Cómo no te voy a querer? ¿Estás loco?... yo te quiero...pero... es que... como te dije antes… no me gusta besuquiarme cuando los chicos nos ven…

-Pero… los chicos no nos están viendo

-Jar… si nos están viendo….-le dije mirando por la ventana que estaba atrás nuestro

-Tenes razón, perdón

-No hay problema…-le dije y acto seguido me pare y me fui adentro, necesitaba hablar con Frank… necesitaba que me rescatara de Jar

-Frank… necesito que hablemos

-Si... no hay problema-me dijo mientras nos íbamos para el comedor- ¿Qué pasa?

-Jared… no puedo. Es más fuerte que yo… lo quiero demasiado como para serle indiferente… necesito que me ayudes con eso

-Si… pero… decime como te puedo ayudar

-Cada vez que me veas con el… llámame... buscame… algo… pro no me dejes estar mucho tiempo con el… llego a pasar mas de 30 segundos y no me aguanto

-Está bien… yo te ayudo

-Me voy a hacer un chocolate… ¿Queres algo?

-Si, un café por favor

-¡Saliendo un café!-grité

Cuando terminamos de desayunar le fui a llevar un chocolate a Jared

-Toma…- le dije de mala gana

-Gracias- me contesto cabizbajo y le di un beso en el cachete y me fui para adentro… Jared me siguió con la vista y vio que me fui al confesionario

-Me va a hacer la espontánea…-susurro

Adentro del confesionario

-Gran hermano… hoy es el cumple de Jared… y quería saber si le podemos hacer una fiesta sorpresa esta noche…

-…- la respuesta todavía no llegaba- Si Mica… me gustó tu idea… y veo que ya empezaron…

-Mmm… si… un poquito

-Y… decime… ¿En qué consiste lo que ya hicieron?

Le conté todo el plan… me dijo que le parecía perfecto. Frank me ayudo a estar lejos de Jared… y cada vez que lo hacía a Jared se lo veía más y más triste y eso me dolía mucho… me hacia mal verlo así… pero después de todo... yo sabia que iba a ser feliz… pero iba a ser bien a la noche… la tarde paso… ya era la hora de la fiesta…

Jared no había comido nada en todo el día y eso me preocupó mucho… enserio estaba triste… pero se le iba a pasar

Los chicos ya habían entrado el SUM. Él no se dio cuenta

-Jared… necesito que hablemos…- le dije desde la puerta- ¿Podes entrar?

-¿Porqué no hablamos acá afuera?-me dijo confundido

-Porque gran hermano le acaba de decir a los chicos que se vallan para nuestro cuarto… ¿No lo escuchaste?

-No… esque… estaba pensando

-Nah… ¿Pensas?...- le dije burlona

-Más de lo que vos crees…- me dijo enojado

-Bueno… ¿Vas a venir?... tenemos que ir al SUM

-Está bien…- me dijo mientras se paraba del silloncito

Fuimos adentro. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta me freno agarrándome del brazo

-Mica…- me dijo mirando al piso

-¿Qué pasa?-le dije levantando su cabeza con la mano

-Perdóname si te dije o hice algo que te molesto

-Jar… es mejor que lo hablemos adentro… ¿Si?

-Bueno, pero... una cosita más…

-¿Qué?

-¿Porqué gran hermano les pidió a todos que entren al cuarto?

-Por que tenían que arreglar nose que cosa de las luces… que se yo… ¿Te parece si entramos de una vez?

-Dale…-abrí la puerta… estaba todo oscuro-, Mica… ¿Qué pasa que esta todo oscuro?

-Eso que te dije de la luces que tenían que arreglar y que se yo

-Está bien….- cuando entramos todo seguía oscuro... Menos una cosita… esa un rayo de luz en un costado… solo se podía ver una silla… nos acercamos más y las luces se prendieron

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijimos todos a coro

-Hay… pero… ¿Cómo?… ¿Cuándo?… ¿Dónde?

-Como…-dije yo-… siendo indiferentes… cuando… hoy, el día de tu cumpleaños… donde…-seguí- en la casa de gran hermano… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MOSHO!


	16. Chapter 16: Surprise II

**Chapter 16: **_Surprise II_

-¿Cómo sabias que era hoy?...-me dijo abrasándome-…gracias Mica

-Primero, me lo dijo Frank hace como dos días; segundo no lo hice sola. Sin la ayuda de todos los chicos nunca lo podría haber echo, así que también les tenes que dar las gracias

-Gracias chicos, enserio. Es el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida… se los agradezco de todo corazón

La noche recién empezaba y ya había algunos chicos que estaban borrachos: Tomo, Taylor, Sandra y Melisa, mientras que yo hablaba con Jared en un silloncito por ahí…

-Mica…-me dijo señalando la misma pared que cuando entramos estaba alumbrada en toda la oscuridad y ahora era completamente al revés, todo alunado y todo ese pedazo estaba oscuro-, ¿Qué hay ahí?

-Es una sorpresa. No te apures-le dije mientras le bajaba el dedo

-Esta bien… ¿Pero me lo podes adelantar?

-Solo te puedo decir que después me tenes que enseñar algo…-se quedo mas pensativo que de costumbre

-Jar…-le dije mirándolo fijo

-¿Qué pasa linda?-dijo abrasándome

-¿Me prometes algo?-le dije mirándolo seriamente a los ojos

-Lo que quieras-me dijo el también poniéndose serio

-Jar… Si tomamos un poco… ¿Me prometes que te vas a controlar y que yo no te voy a tener que estar midiendo?

-Mica vos sabes lo que es esto para mi, vos sabes que me cuesta mucho…-le estaba por decir algo y me puso el dedo en los labios para que lo dejara terminar-… pero…-siguió-… te prometo que me voy a controlar, solo si vos me ayudas a controlarme

-Jar… el tema de tu rehabilitación no es que no tomes… esque tomes pero que te sepas controlar ¿Se entiende lo que te quiero decir?

-Si, pero mi verdadero problema es que no me puedo controlar… es algo mas fuerte que yo… me puede, por eso necesito que me ayudes a controlarme-me decía mientras se le caían algunas lagrimas

-Jar, te suplico que no te pongas así… no quiero que llores… no me hace bien verte llorar-le dije secándole las lagrimas-, tengo una idea… te parece si tomamos… pero nos controlamos mutuamente

-…no entiendo-

-Vos controlas de que yo no tome mucho y yo te controlo a vos… ¿Te parece?-

-…-no me contestaba

-Jar… ¿Te parece?

-Gracias-dijo abrasándome con mucha fuerza

-No es nada… aparte así nos vamos a cuidar mutuamente… no solo yo a vos… sino que vos a mi también


End file.
